customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Urushihara Yuuji
Urushihara Yuuji (漆原 裕治) is a shoe salesman who has attempted SASUKE eight times. In just his fourth attempt, he beat all the obstacles and became the third person and first non-All-Star to achieve kanzenseiha. He is a member of Shin Sedai and is also an Unlimited Cliffer. Urushihara is the only champion to have cleared all four stages twice, having performed the feat for the second time in SASUKE 27. He is also the only champion to wear the number #100 the tournament after his victory, as Akiyama Kazuhiko was absent the tournament after his victory, and Nagano Makoto wore #96 in the competition after his kanzenseiha. Qualifying Urushihara had been trying to get on SASUKE since 2003. He first competed in the Monkey Bars event in Taiku Ookoku, a successor to Kinniku Banzuke. (A finish in the top three would have awarded him a spot in SASUKE 11.) He then competed in the SASUKE 13 Trials, but failed the Jump Hang. He also competed (again unsuccessfully) in the SASUKE 19 and SASUKE 20 trials. Before SASUKE 21, he competed in the SASUKE ATTACK course at the BUG IN MIKI Festival, a course set up with several SASUKE obstacles with the last one being the Shin-Cliffhanger. Urushihara and fellow Unlimited Cliffer Tomino Keita completed the course, while none of the SASUKE All-Stars did. Urushihara had the faster time of the two, and was thus awarded a berth in SASUKE 21. Early Tournaments In SASUKE 21, he wore #72. Although his run was fully cut during the TBS broadcast, parts of it were shown on SASUKE Maniac. In his run, he showed great speed. On the Flying Chute, he was able to grab onto the rope, but while trying to reach the net, he lost his grip and he fell into the water. He returned in SASUKE 22 after going through the SASUKE Trials and earning a spot to compete. He wore #77 and completed the First Stage with the fastest time of the day, 7.51 seconds remaining. In the Second Stage, his training at Muscle Park paid off, as he beat the Salmon Ladder with little trouble. While he had some trouble lifting the last wall of the Wall Lifting obstacle, he still completed the Second Stage with 19.27 seconds left. In the Third Stage, his training especially paid off. He was able to fly through most of the obstacles. When he made it to the Gliding Ring, he attacked the obstacle perfectly and became the first person to clear it, thus becoming the first person to reach the redesigned Final Stage. In the Final Stage, he showed great speed on the Heavenly Ladder, reaching the G-Rope with 28 seconds left. Unfortunately, he struggled there, and came up half a meter short of winning. After this failure, he spent most of his training rope climbing. Because of his near-kanzenseiha, he was granted #99 in SASUKE 23. While it was clear he was under a lot of pressure, he was able to clear the First Stage despite stumbling on the Half-Pipe Attack and Soritatsu Kabe. In the Second Stage, he was able to clear the first few obstacles. Unfortunately, he went out on a new obstacle, the Unstable Bridge, when he failed to get a solid landing. Kanzenseiha After his failure, he built a replica of the Unstable Bridge to train and returned for SASUKE 24, still receiving a high start position, #93. He blazed through the First Stage with 24.35 seconds left, the fastest time of the day. He then exacted his revenge on the Unstable Bridge but began to run low on time on the redesigned Balance Tank. He powered through the final obstacles and finished with 6.55 seconds to spare. In the Third Stage, he cleared all the obstacles for a second time. Despite the Gliding Ring ring sliding back at the end of the track, he recovered and became just the fourth person to clear the Third Stage on multiple occasions. Five cleared the third stage that day, which hadn't happened since SASUKE 3. Third in the running order, the first two fell short of the goal. He blazed through the Heavenly Ladder in record time but began to struggle on the transition to the G-Rope. He finally regained footing at the bottom of the rope with 21 seconds left. Putting his long hours of rope climb training to good use, he powered up the rope. With ten seconds left on the clock, he picked up his pace. He defeated the Final Stage with 3.57 seconds remaining, and became the third person to achieve kanzenseiha, joining SASUKE All-Stars Akiyama Kazuhiko and Nagano Makoto, who interestingly both failed the First Stage that day. Kanzen Renewal After his kanzenseiha, he was granted the coveted #100 in SASUKE 25. He again cleared the first stage with little trouble, but he failed the Double Salmon Ladder in an odd and unlikely fashion. The left side of the bar missed the rung, but the right side somehow latched onto one of the rungs, leaving Urushihara hanging onto the pole vertically, essentially rendering completion of the obstacle impossible. His foot grazed the water after a while, and his day was over. In SASUKE 26, he once again wore #100. Throughout his run, he was sloppy. On the Rolling Escargot, he nearly lost his footing and had to stop the obstacle halfway to re-adjust. On the Jumping Spider, he was too short on the walls and dove back to the trampoline, giving himself a rare second chance at the obstacle; he completed it on his second attempt. Now in a time crunch, he was forced to rush through the remainder of the course. On the Half-Pipe Attack, he failed to land properly on the mat, but held onto the rope for another try, a mistake he's made multiple times in the past. Now desperate to complete the obstacle with any decent amount of time left, he landed awkwardly on the mat, lost his balance and hopped backwards into the water. In SASUKE 27, he wore #99 despite being the current champion. Nevertheless, the starting position change may have been what he needed mentally as he would clear the First Stage in a much more fluid run than the previous tournament. He also conquered his demon on the Double Salmon Ladder, clearing the Second Stage with time to spare (as well as the stigma of failing at #99 in the same stage during SASUKE 23). Despite never attempting any of the obstacles of the Third Stage outside of replicas, he continued his perfect streak of clearing the stage (although there was a small scare of transitioning to the wooden ladder after clearing the Chain See-Saw), making it 3 for 3. On the Final Stage, Urushihara once again proved his rope climbing training paid off as he acheived Kanzenseiha with 6.71 seconds remaining, becoming not just the fastest to complete the Final Stage, but also the first person to acheive Kanzenseiha twice. SASUKE RISING In SASUKE RISING (SASUKE 28) he wore #88. He was one of only five to clear the First stage, his speed and strength present as he blazed through the course with 21.37 seconds remaining. In the Second stage he cleared the first four obstacles with ease, but after the Backstream, he seemed to be very tired. He crossed the Passing Wall in a slower pace but still cleared with 13.56 seconds left. In the Third stage he cleared the Rumbling Dice easily, but struggled massively on the Iron Paddler. Urushihara, despite taking more than a minute on the obstacle, still cleared it, showing a profound amount of strength and determination. He then spent more than 30 seconds resting for the Crazy Cliffhanger, showing how difficult the Iron Paddler can be, even for the toughest competitors. On the Crazy Cliffhanger he struggled while gaining momentum on the third ledge and fell on the transition to the opposite side. Ιn SASUKE 29, his First Stage run was digested, but it was shown that he cleared with 10.33 seconds left. In the Second Stage his pace was faster than that of any other competitor, completing the Spider Walk with 45 seconds still remaining. He nearly made it near the end of the Backstream that he had trained specifically for, however was pushed back by the water jets causing him to rise to the surface for air. He was too fatigued to attempt it again, and timed out there, even requiring the aid of a lifeguard to help him out. Results Real SASUKE STICKMAN SASUKE